


Road Trips and Angel Wings

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Music, Podfic Welcome, Road Trips, Romance, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Apocalypse is over, which naturally means a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trips and Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalicekitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/gifts).



Sam stared out the Impala’s window. They’d done it. Team Free Will had managed to avert the Apocalypse.

Of course they hadn’t done it alone. Bobby had helped, and Rufus and Chuck.

And Gabriel.

Dean hadn’t trusted him until he’d saved Sam from a demon trying to slice his throat. After that he put up with him, and didn’t even freak out too badly when he found out Gabriel was sleeping with Sam.

That had mainly been Cas, though, pointing out that he could hardly throw stones.

***

Dean had decided they should celebrate the end of the Apocalypse by going to Vegas, and Gabriel had agreed with him, the traitor. Sam had said that they’d been traveling the country their whole lives and hadn’t even seen anything.

In the end they’d compromised. Dean had agreed they’d go to all the national parks and historic sites between Detroit and Vegas, which meant the Herbert Hoover House, the Nicodemus National Historic Site, Colorado National Monument and Bryce Canyon.

Of course Dean kept stopping to see the world’s biggest ball of twine, or a life-size replica of Abraham Lincoln made entirely of recycled tires and God only knew what all. While he and Gabriel were off being tourists Sam and Cas hung back and rolled their eyes.

***

It was on the second day out that Gabriel said, “Hey, we should have a guess the song contest.”

Dean gave him the hairy eyeball in the mirror. “A _what?_ ”

“A guess the song contest.”

“But that’s not fair,” Sam protested. “It’s all classic rock, so Dean would win.”

In answer Gabriel snapped his fingers and _Paradise City_ dissolved into static.

“The fuck did you do to my car?” Dean demanded, fiddling with the dial.

“Oh, relax, Winchester! I just made it a bit more of a fair contest. You wanna play or not?”

“I guess so,” Dean muttered, but he looked mutinous.

“Sammy?”

Sam shrugged. “Sure.”

“OK, best out of twenty, song’ll change when someone guesses it.”

The first song started with a harsh guitar. Sam knew he knew it, but it wasn’t until he heard _She’s going out to forget they were together_ that it clicked. “I Don’t Wanna Be in Love.”

Dean stared at him as the song changed. “You should be ashamed you know that.”

“What? Nothing wrong with emo music.”

“It turns you into a whiner! ‘Jenny didn’t go with me to the _prom,_ my life is _over!_ ’”

“We playing or what?” Gabriel interrupted from the backseat.

Dean focused on the song. _When the outside temperature rises and the meaning is oh so clear…_ “I’m Going Slightly Mad.”

“And you call _my_ taste bad,” Sam grumbled.

Sam got the next one. “Best I Ever Had.”

The song changed and Dean snorted.

Sam knew the next one was by Snow Patrol, but he couldn’t place it. “Open Your Eyes,” Gabriel said, and Sam shot a surprised look over his shoulder.

_I hear the train a-comin’, it’s rollin’ round the bend…_

Dean opened his mouth, but a quiet voice from the backseat, “Folsom Prison Blues, Johnny Cash,” stopped him.

Sam turned around slowly and stared at Castiel. Gabriel was staring too. They’d all assumed he wasn’t playing.

“How do you know Johnny Cash?” Dean demanded.

Cas shrugged uncomfortably and didn’t answer.

Gabriel recovered first, which was the only reason he got “Let it Be.”

Dean got the next song in three notes. “Kashmir.”

_Daylight, alright, I don’t know, I don’t know if it’s real…_

“Head Games,” Gabriel said promptly.

Dean snorted. “Figures he’d get that one.”

Dean got the next one in three notes again. “Highway to Hell.”

Sam guessed the next two (“Boulevard of Broken Dreams” and “1, 2, 3, 4”) at which point Dean started looking at him like he’d been swapped with his real brother at birth.

_Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me, I ain’t the sharpest tool in the shed…_

“All Star, Smash Mouth,” Cas put in, and everyone stared at him again.

_She used to be someone you could depend on…_

“Broken Down Angel, Nazareth,” Cas said, and the song changed.

Dean mouthed _What the fuck?_ at Sam and he shrugged. Cas hardly ever rode with them in the Impala, and even if he did Dean would never play Smash Mouth.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more…_

Sam winced, but no one else was answering, so he finally mumbled, “Tourniquet.”

“Dude, _Evanescence?!_ I mean, sure, Amy Lee’s hot, but come on!”

“How do you even know who the lead singer is?” Sam shot back, tired of Dean giving him shit.

“I told you, she’s hot! Doesn’t mean I know the songs!”

_I’ve seen you twice in a short time, only a day since we started…_

“The Name of the Game,” Gabriel said, without a trace of shame.

Dean groaned and stared at the ceiling. “ABBA and Evanescence, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Hey, have you _seen Mamma Mia?_ ”

“No!”

“Well, then don’t knock it.”

“Never Let You Go, Third Eye Blind,” Cas interrupted their argument.

“Third Eye Blind? You haven’t been teaching him to like crappy music, have you, Sammy?”

“Hey, don’t look at me!”

The song had shifted to a driving beat. “Of Wolf and Man,” Dean said, then continued, “This is so your fault!”

_I put a spell on you, because you’re mine…_

“I Put a Spell on You,” Gabriel said.

“Like that one was hard,” Dean muttered.

“So why didn’t you get it?”

_Take me to the river, drop me in the water…_

“Take Me to the River,” Dean said.

“Like that one was hard,” Gabriel mocked him.

_I’ve been watching your world from afar, I’ve been trying to be where you are…_

“Strange and Beautiful, Aqualung,” Cas said.

The song stopped, but another one didn’t come on.

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Must be twenty. What’s the score?” Gabriel asked.

“I wasn’t keeping track,” Dean protested, but a voice came from the radio, sounding like one of those GPS voices.

“Final score: Castiel: five, Dean: five, Gabriel: five, Sam: five.”

“No way! A four way tie?!”

“You know what this means,” Gabriel said, rubbing his hands in glee. “Sudden death.”

A soft song with a regular beat drifted into the car _Remember those walls I built, well baby, they’re tumblin’ down…_

“Halo, Beyonce,” Cas said.

They all blinked at him. “Looks like Cas won,” Sam said finally.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed.

“Well, since he got first place he should win something,” Gabriel said. “What do you want, Cas?”

Cas’ eyes flicked toward Dean almost guiltily. “I do not require anything.”

Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, whatever, you’re no fun.”

***

They’d stopped at a motel in Nebraska and Sam was standing outside staring around. He’d thought this was all going to be gone. The faint murmur of traffic on the highway, the glow of the streetlights, the oil slick where someone didn’t take care of their car.

“Hey.”

He turned at the soft voice to see Gabriel standing behind him. “Hey.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing.” Gabriel gave him a Look and he continued, “I thought I’d managed to destroy everything, and I still haven’t quite come to terms with the fact that we won.”

“We did win. Lucifer’s dead, you don’t need to worry.”

“But I _started the Apocalypse!_ ” Sam said, whirling to face him. “How do I ask forgiveness for something like that?!”

“You don’t.”

Sam winced, but Gabriel continued. “Other people can forgive you, hell, even God can forgive you, but if you don’t forgive yourself it doesn’t mean squat.”

Sam sighed. “I don’t think I can.”

“We’ll work on it,” Gabriel said, and kissed him.

***

Dean looked around in bewilderment. One minute he was in the motel room, the next in what looked like a log cabin, with a fire in the fireplace and snow coming down outside the windows. “What the hell?”

“I don’t know.”

He whirled to see Cas standing on the other side of the room. “What happened?” he demanded. “Can you get us out of here?” He hated flying Angel Air, but they could be in Switzerland for all he knew, and with the snow they couldn’t walk back even if they knew where they were.

Cas put his hand on Dean's forehead, but nothing happened. His brow furrowed. “Something’s blocking me.”

“‘Something’?” Dean repeated. “What kind of ‘something’?”

Cas concentrated, then sighed. “I believe we will be here for awhile.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“I recognize the signature. It’s Gabriel.”

“So this place might not even be real. I’m gonna kill him!”

“Is it really so bad? We’re alone here.”

Dean looked over at Cas, who was slouching more than usual, his eyes big and lost, then looked at the cabin. The fire was made of some fragrant wood, and there was a loveseat in front of it. He sighed. “I guess not. But I wish he’d asked first.”

“Would you have agreed?”

“Good point.”

Dean sat down on the loveseat and held out his arm for Cas. After a moment Cas settled against him with a sigh. As Dean stared at the fire, Cas warm next to him, he reflected that it really wasn’t so bad.

***

Sam pulled away from Gabriel and headed back into the motel room. It was empty.

“What the hell? Where’s Dean? And Cas?”

“Relax, kiddo, they’re fine.”

Sam pivoted and glared at the archangel. He’d been so helpful lately Sam had nearly forgotten that he had been the Trickster. “What did you do to them?”

“Sent them somewhere they could be alone. Cas was lying when he said he didn’t want anything. He wanted to be alone with Dean, someplace romantic.”

“Which is never gonna happen. Dean doesn’t do romance.”

“Well, now he hasn’t got a choice.”

“That was…nice of you,” Sam said hesitantly.

Gabriel’s eyes glinted. “Oh, hardly. See, they’re gone until I bring them back. Which means I have you entirely at my mercy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever shall I do?”


End file.
